


The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon X - Cousin Hamish

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [35]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF!John, Crack, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Slash, told y'all imma cracking this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John invites his favorite cousin to his wedding with Sherlock Holmes.  It may not be easy to get some time off when one's cousin happens to be a Double O.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon X - Cousin Hamish

Originally posted at [The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/33668200276/cousinhamish)

  
[ ](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/image/33668200276)

**The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon X - Cousin Hamish**

Basically, the conversation went this way.

“So you’re coming to the wedding, yeah?” John Watson asked his favorite cousin on the secure line that they’d set up for each other ages ago, only meant to be used when the Matter to be Discussed was Very Important. 

Cousin Hamish sighed.  “It may be difficult to arrange some time off, considering things.”

Of course, that was the absolute Wrong Thing to say.  John gave his cousin The Look, the same one that any creature with the slightest ounce of Self-Preservation the realization that tiny, quiet, jumper-wearing John Hamish Watson was _not_ as harmless as he appeared.  Cousin Hamish remembered a “visit” to his favorite relative while the latter was on duty in Afghanistan.  He had gotten himself into a bit of a scrape and had about two dozen odd Taliban on his tail and not for the first time, Cousin Hamish was infinitely thankful that his relative was both talented with a scalpel _and_ a gun.

Of course, M had a _great_ deal to say about recklessness and dangerous gambles but Hamish had done what he’d been sent to do and quite efficiently, ensuring that his favorite cousin and his fellow soldiers would not have to contend with a potential bio-weapon on top of everything else they had to deal with in this war. 

“Hamish Daniel Watson,” John now told him severely, “I know for a fact that Quantum’s currently lying low because of Certain Shenanigans that I Do Not Know You Are Responsible for.  Therefore, you can and will come to my wedding.”  And then, he smiled and it made him look very much like the boy who’d come to spend summers with Uncle Connor and who patiently taught Hamish how to handle and shoot a gun. 

Cousin Hamish shook his head and grinned back.  “This Sherlock bloke really makes you happy, does he?”

“God, yes.” 

“All right - stop right there, Johnny, I’d rather not think about what you and M’s youngest get up to in the bedroom and that grin of yours, right there….”

John giggled.  “I am happy, thanks very much, you tosser.  I refuse to be responsible for your mind’s frequent trips to the gutter.”

Cousin Hamish flipped him off playfully and well, what else could he do but tell his favorite cousin that he’d make it to the wedding, come hell or high water?   Fortunately, Her Majesty’s Secret Service amply compensated Her Double O agents in their constant battles to defend Queen and Country, so Hamish Daniel Watson, currently holder of the Double O Seven code number and name, was fairly sure he could get a very nice wedding gift. 

Plus, the chance of seeing M go all sentimental over her youngest boy was a chance he couldn’t pass up. 

***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note the First:**  You know, it just makes sense that _Watsons_ seem to be drawn to the Double O gig….
> 
>  **Note the Second:** In my headcanon, Hamish is a popular family name for the Watson clan.  :P 
> 
>  
> 
> **PHOTO SOURCE:**
> 
>  
> 
> [Photo Bugs Dot Com for Daniel Craig](http://photo-bugs.com/tag/daniel-craig-in-suit)
> 
>  
> 
> [The Voorman Problem Dot Com for Martin Freeman](http://www.thevoormanproblem.com/stills-epk/)


End file.
